vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
This Year Will Be Different
This Year Will Be Different'''https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/08/here-are-various-new-episode-titles.html is the second episode of the second season of and the eighteenth episode of the series overall. Summary '''ALEXIS DENISOF GUEST STARS AS THE NEW HEADMASTER — Determined to move forward with her new life alone, Hope's latest hunt leads her on a collision course with the past she's been desperately trying to leave behind. Meanwhile, on their first day back in school, Landon's newfound status as the popular guy leads to tensions with Josie. Elsewhere, as MG contemplates telling Lizzie how he feels about her, the arrival of a mysterious vampire puts a wrench into his plan. Finally, as Alaric gets settled into his new role at Mystic Falls High School, the students of the Salvatore School meet their new headmaster, Professor Vardemus.http://www.ksitetv.com/legacies/legacies-photos-this-year-will-be-different/196900/ Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Chris Lee as Kaleb *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Ben Levin as Jed Guest Cast *Leo Howard as Ethan *Alexis Denisof as Professor Vardemus *Bianca Santos as Maya *Thomas Doherty as Sebastian Co-Starring *Jace Harrison as Fanboy Vampire *Hannah Bliss Carlton as Flirty Witch *Douglas Tait as Cyclops Trivia *Hope uses the aliases "Hope Marshall" when speaking with Alaric. *Professor Vardemus is the new Headmaster of the Salvatore School. Body Count Continuity Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted **Mystic Falls High School Behind the Scenes * The title is similar to the eighth season's second episode , titled Today Will Be Different. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Hope: "My name is Hope Mikaelson. The entire world has forgotten that I exist and the boy that I love has moved on and I have absolutely no idea what to do next." :Alaric: "I'm Principal Saltzman, who are you?" |-|Scene= :Josie: "What are you doing?" :Lizzie: "Warrior two." :Josie: "I thought you said yoga was karate for lazy people?" :Lizzie: "I did. But spending the summer with mom opened my eye to all kinds of new experiences. Plus, using that ascendant thingy is of the table, we agreed we'd stop worrying over all that future merge crap, right?" :Josie: "Right." :Lizzie: "So I'm all about the present. I've have decided to be permanently open to any opportunity that comes my way. This is my semester of yes and I am available for literally anything." |-|Sneak Peak #2= :Lizzie: "This is so lame universe. I can't believe I've been stood up by Milton Greasley. This is what I get for assuming you'd send something ama--zing. Hello, you must be new?" :Sebastian: "What is this place?" :Lizzie: "It's the Old Mill. I mean it's the only mill but we also call it the Old Mill for some reason. I hope you're not here to chill. I mean I don't care either way. What's your name? I thought I knew all of the incoming students." :Sebastian: "Ah, this is a school of some kind?" :Lizzie: "The Salvatore School, named after Damon and Stefan Salvatore, I guess, but that was like a long time ago — or whatever." :Sebastian: "I see." :Lizzie: "So you're not a student?" :Sebastian: "No." :Lizzie: "Okay, then who are you? Are you okay, do you wanna sit down?" :Sebastian: "No, No I'm fine. You should keep your distance." :Lizzie: "I'm not gonna hurt you." :Sebastian: "That's not what I'm afraid of. I'm sorry, I should go." :Lizzie: "Uh, wait, what's your name?" :Sebastian: "Sebastian." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 2x02 Promo "This Year Will Be Different" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies Season 2 Episode 2 This Year Will Be Different Scene The CW Legacies 2x02 Sneak Peak — Lizzie Meets Sebastian (Thomas Doherty) Pictures |-|Promotional= 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Sebastian.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Professor Vardemus.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Landon.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Landon 2.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-MG.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-MG 2.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Lizzie.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Josie-Landon.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Josie-Landon 2.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Landon-Josie.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Professor Vardemus 2.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Lizzie-MG.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Lizzie-MG 2.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Lizzie-MG 3.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Hope.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Hope 2.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies Season Two